


try for worth

by spaceboye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboye/pseuds/spaceboye
Summary: a poem about worth and trying?





	try for worth

i've never felt much for poetry  
the rigidity of LINE-METER-RHYME-COUNTYOURSYLLABLES  
never really appealed to me  
so i've never been entirely sure what "counts" and what doesn't.

if you write an essay  
and cut the page up  
put sentence fragments  
in a barely-coherent column  
_like this,_  
is that poetry?

was Valerie's note a poem?

"It was my integrity that was important,"  
she said  
(she doesn't exist).  
"It sells for so little, but it's all we have left in this world.  
We must never lose it or sell it or give it away.  
We must never let them take it from us."  
i always liked those words  
those lines

was it a poem? i don't know.

is this a poem? i don't know.

i can't sell it,  
so does it matter?

(she exists.)


End file.
